Planet Dolan Fighters
Planet Dolan Fighters is a fighting game based on Planet Dolan. What else do you expect? The Plot I dunno how the plot will go. Maybe it's one of these possibilities. 1.During a massive argument at the Planet Dolan HQ everyone eventually got so angry at each other that a fight broke out to show who is the best and the winner is the one who is still standing. 2. Someone is hosting a fighting show and is giving out a huge prize for the winner. Every Planet Dolan Crew member wants the prize so badly that all began to fight for it. 3. Maybe it depends on the character you picked. Modes The optional modes that appear on the game's ''main menu are as follows: Story Mode A cinematic story mode on which it will be relating the events of the game. Arcade Mode In arcade mode you can test your skills The player goes through 10 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's stories. There are different courses to choose from * Classic: Your standard typical ladder with 10 fights with random opponents. * '''Bosses': You'll be only facing against bosses. Who are actually the teachers, neighbours, bullies, and the monsters from the OUR WORST TEACHERS EVER, WORST BULLIES EVER, WORST NEIGHBOURS EVER, and OUR HORRIFYING LIFE EXPERIENCES Dolan True Stories videos. * Girls battle: You will be fighting against only female characters. * Hard fight: You will fighting against the strongest characters in the game. * Guests: You will be only fighting against the Guest Characters after you unlock them. * Custom: Create your own ladder by choosing your opponents and stages where you want to play in. * Survival: How many opponents can you defeat before you're defeated? Versus Create your own custom fight by choosing your character and your opponent and stages where you want to play in. You can also adjust the damage multiplier, time limit and anything else. Training Put yourself on practice to test out your character's moves. Online Fight against other players from around the world. Gallery Watch the characters' official artworks from the game as well as their endings, voice collection and more. The Characters The Characters each have their own unique move set, combo moves, Super move, damage noises, KO scream, victory animation, ending, unlockable costumes. ETC The characters can punch/kick so hard that it can send their opponent smashing through a concrete pillar/wall. If a character is hit with a bladed attack, blood will come out, And when your opponent's health is at 10% or less and is pinned on the ground,You can perform a move which breaks either their arm or their leg, leaving him/her on the ground whimpering in pain. Starting Characters -Danger Dolan -Shima Luan -Melissa Morgan A.K.A The Bread God -Zaragamba -Gooby Unlockable Characters -Doopie -Ghost Toast -SlappedHam -Tolop -Pringletheone -CivilSpider -Pandora -SweetCommando -Cidius -Sacred Snewpee -Ladybot -MKyleM -Andiemations -Princess Proton -Spinalpalm -Mimi_Up -Legna -Emojie -Spincess -Grgak -Honeybits -Ramona -Salty Squid -Ms Mayhem -Ursa -Robo -FroggywithFries -Lostfox18 -Hellbent -opposite Shima -opposite Dolan -Susan slam -Derek -Pecan -Paprika And last but not least -Nixxiom Secret Hidden Guest Characters -Cuphead -Tom Ridgewell(Eddsworld) -The Chosen One (Alan Becker) -Annoying Orange -Jaiden Animations -Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) -Yandere Chan (Yandere Simulator) -SMG4 -Cr1tikal -Michaela A.K.A ToxicSoul77 -Jayjay the Werewolf (Viziepop) -Shgurr -Darkwing Duck -The Mask -Samurai Jack -Fred Figglehorn -SrPelo -Waverley the Firetruck (A giant anthropomorphic firetruck girl) -freakazoid -jacksepticeye -markiplier -pewdiepie -the nostalgia critic -spiderham -weird al yankvoich -aeris (vgcats) -leo (vgcats) -ink bendy -monster boris -tobuscus -pewdiepie -linkara -the cinema snob -nyan cat -filthy frank -epiclyold -nicepeter -mokey mouse -angry videogame nerd -jontron -wiz -boomstick -puppet steve -Zombie Steve -hotdiggedydemon -bellybutton the rabbit -homestar runner -strong bad -slenderman -princess trollestia -gamer princess luna -deadpool -smug wendy +ugandan knuckles -homestar runner -nyan cat -tac nyan -brody foxx -scorpion -sub zero -conker -master chief -the teenage mutant ninja turtles -alice angel -monster boris -alison angel -tom the wolf -twisted wolf -freddy fazbear -circus baby -pantsman -smg4 -Doge +Brawlfan1 -pie (Bingo Cat 2) -Sans -Mr.Can Do -Pig (Minecraft) stages The Stages are character specific. They are come with their own music and unique background Soundtrack The soundtrack consists music of the PD music. It's instrumental though. Options You can set the volume, how loud the sound effects, music, voices are. graphics, and more. There's an age rating. If you set it to 18 and above. You will be access to mature features like blood and gore and swearing. You can set the blood and gore rating to low, med or high. Though if you set the gore rating to high, there will be a lot of bleeding and blood splattering everywhere and on your screen Note from the guy who made this page It may look done. But I still think it should have a few more things added into it. Like new guest characters. Feel free to edit the page and add whatever you think should be added in the game. Category:Fighting Games Category:Meme-added games